


Thunder

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: This is ridiculous and I cracked myself up writing it.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 21





	Thunder

Title: Thunder  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: This is ridiculous and I cracked myself up writing it.

Lightning crackled across the sky followed by a rumble of thunder loud enough to make the nearby windows shake. Gabriel dusted himself off. He scowled at his hair which was now standing up in all directions.

"Izzz that really necessary?" Beelzebub stepped out of the alley. "I can miracle myself to the zzzurface instead of boiling up through the ground. Why can't you zzzhow up without all the thunder and lightning?"

"It wasn't thunder."

"Bullzzzhit." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I heard it!"

"Iactuallyatesomethinganditdisagreedwithme."

"Wazzz that a _fart_? Satan's big, hairy balls, you are ridiculous."

"Oh, shut up!"


End file.
